fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kent Newman
Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior, otherwise known as Kent Newman, is the first Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior series. Newman was the second wearer chosen by the BOARD organization to use the very first Rider System they created, transforming him into Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior. The first was his senior, Macbeth. Biography Newman was originally a researcher of the Humanity Foundation who graduated from the Sazahaibu University & was selected to be the user of Rider System 01 after Noah Macbeth was found to be incompatible with the system. By the start of the series, Newman begins to suffer a form of cellular breakdown with only sealing the Undead slowing down the process. That, combined with his feelings towards Agema being his backup when he can't manage it, Newman blames Crawford for his condition. When he attempted in vain to seal the Locust Undead, Newman is forced to abduct Crawford just prior to the Undead attacking BOARD. Though he intended to get the answers he needs, Crawford was in a coma & put on life support with Newman safeguarding him until Sidney finds him. Though he leaves Crawford in her care, it only revealed that the "Crawford" he safeguarded was only a decoy. After his doctor & dear friend Shirley Diefenbach relays Crawford's message, that his subconscious fear is causing the breakdown, Newman encounters Hayden, the Peacock Undead, who personally attempts to retrieve him for his Club Warrior project. After escaping Hayden, Kenelm manages to talk Newman not to let his fear control him though Newman denies that. He arrives to save Spade Warrior; however Diamond Warrior's fusion rate goes down during his fight with the Trilobite Undead. After being saved, Newman begs Crawford for a means to be free of his fear, but Crawford says he can't. Though Newman attempts to resume a normal life by dating Shirley, the Zebra Undead forces him to reveal himself as a Rider in front to Shirley before vainly fighting the Undead before Spade Warrior arrives to aid him. In spite of Shirley asking him to go off with her, Newman turns her down. While at BOARD's original, Newman vainly battles the Peacock Undead, who defeats Diamond Warrior & takes him with intent to have Newman work for him by removing him of his fears with exposure to Schuld Kestner seaweed, an extinct plant that intensifies the aggressive nature of the subject. Though he became more aggressive & worked under Hayden for more of the seaweed, Newman was unaware of the eventual damage it would do to his nervous system. Though Shirley warned him in vain, Newman shrugged it off until he learned that Hayden wounded Shirley for meddling in his affairs, defeating the Peacock Undead & sealed him. Later, as his way of repenting for being manipulated by an Undead, Newman takes Andy under his wing. Later, Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior came face to face with the Category King of Diamonds & battled it out with him. The Undead told him that if he was sealed, Joker would be declared winner & that all of humanity would suffer because of his choice. Diamond Warrior discarded this & answered, "I will believe in my friends." The battle ended with Diamond Warrior nowhere to be found & the King Undead sealed leaving the Joker as the winner. He is found upon the arrival of the Chief telling Agema that he was saved because of him. During the final few episodes, after Ray Agema became the Navy Joker, he & Chief Crawford decided to keep away all the sealed Undeads after they discover all Category King cards combine into a Vanity Card as the second Joker existed. As they were transporting the sealed Undeads away, they got ambushed by the Albino Joker. Just as Chief Crawford tries to run away along with the cards, Albino Joker mortally wounds him as he unseals some of the Undeads. Four years later, he hires Derek, along with Melanie & Mack to reseal the Undeads as he can't rehire Dirk & Andy due to the fact that some of the unsealed Undeads are Category Ace of Hearts & Category Ace of Clubs. Newman later fights the Spider Undead & reseals it as Andy regains the ability to transforms into Kamen Rider Club. Later, Newman orders everyone to work together to reseals all the Undeads much to Melanie & Mack's chargin. Later, Andy tells Newman that he suspects something strange about Derek as he communicates the Giraffa Undead wth a strange language. But he declines it as Newman tells Andy that Derek learned to speak foreign languages from abroad. Later, he is shock to discover that both Melanie & Mack were mortally wounded by Albino Joker as he realizes that the Joker is among all of the riders. When Ada is being targeted by the AlbiRoaches, Newman brought her to safety as he reveals that her father opened the Relief's Stone Door moments before he died. Due to this, she was targeted by the Albino Joker as her dad's replacement for the Relief's sacrificial lamb in order to gain it's power. Kenelm reveals to everyone that Derek himself is the Albino Joker as both of his victims hold the card 4 & Jack. After Albino Joker kidnaps Ada & traps her into the vanity card, Newman & the others fight Albino Joker in Jashin-14 form. Some time after Jashin-14's defeat, he & the others celebrates Ada's Birthday at the Jacaranda Cafe. Forms For Kent to change into Diamond Warrior, he inserts the sealed Ace of Diamonds (Category Ace: Change Stag) card & position the buckle in front of his waist. The belt expands automatically around his waist, like a deck of cards wrapping around. Kent makes an arm motion, clinches his fist, & yells out "Kamen Rider!" & flips a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Turn Up!" at this point. This causes a blue projection with a stag beetle image to come out before him, knocking Undead away. he then runs into the projection, which will complete the transformation into Diamond Warrior. Ace *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6t, 260AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the A: "Change Stag" Rouse Card & fuses that DNA with Kent Newman via the Diamond Warrior Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards is the only note worth mentioning. Jack *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 114kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.3t, 330AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 118m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Diamond Warrior, the Jack: "Fusion Peacock") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies Diamond Warrior's Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, as well as enhancing Diamond Warrior's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Diamond Rouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Diamond Rouzer functions essentially the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. Gear & Accessories Diamond Buckle Designated "Rider System 01", this transformation device was the first Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead DNA & human DNA. The Diamond Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the A: "Change Stag" Rouse Card & harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Diamond Rouzer Diamond Warrior’s primary armament; a hi-tech gun which serves as a weapon for combat & storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Diamond Warrior to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Diamond Rouser gains an enhancement in the form of a blade forming on the barrel to be let the weapon be used for close-range attacks. Diamond Absorber A special accessory developed by George Crawford to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System & specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the J: "Fusion Peacock" & Q: "Absorb Serpent" Rouse Cards & is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form, modifies the Rouser Absorber with a signature diamond-peacock plaque. Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed Diamond Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. Red Rhombus The Red Rhombus is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Diamond Warrior's Rider System. Performance Modes Fire Rhombus *'Cards Required:' Fire Fly (6''') This performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Fire Fly" card. Once 'roused', the Red Rhombus generates a fiery aura which fends against obstacles. Rouze Cards: Diamond Suit Rouse Combos (Jack) Burning Smash *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Diamond Warrior to do a flaming drop kick, coupling 5's "DROP" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. In Jack Form, the compound effect is further increased with J-Diamond Warrior's flight capabilities. Burning Divide *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) + Gemini Zebra (9') This card combo enhances the "Burning Smash" combo with the addition of '''9's "''GEMINI" effect. With this added effect, Diamond Warrior splits into two clones & they do a flaming drop kick on the opponent for double damage. (Jack) Burning Shot *'Cards Required:' Bullet Armadillo (2') + Rapid Pecker ('4) + Fire Fly (6''') This card combo allows Diamond Warrior to shoot out flaming fireballs like a machine gun from his rouzer. In '''Jack Form, Diamond Warrior uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude while the power of Jack Form enhances the shots. "Fire-Upper Combo" *'Cards Required:' Fire Fly (6') + Upper Frog ('3) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Diamond Warrior to execute a flaming uppercut, coupling 3's "UPPERCUT" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. "Bullet-Fire Combo" *'Cards Required:' Bullet Armadillo (2') + Fire Fly ('6) The combo enables Diamond Warrior to use his Diamond Rouser to fire single fireballs at a target, coupling 2's "BULLET" imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE". Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Rivals